


A Remembrance of Former Things

by OssaCordis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, London, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OssaCordis/pseuds/OssaCordis
Summary: A meditation on the place of Sherlock Holmes in the universe, in 221B format.





	A Remembrance of Former Things

**Author's Note:**

> “I have realized that the past and future are real illusions, that they exist in the present, which is what there is and all there is.” _Alan Watts_

Sherlock doesn’t put much stock into intuition. Why should he, when facts are everywhere, awaiting a logical observer to put them together?

And yet…

Of course it is not “revenge” – it was revenge _last_ time, so it _must_ be Rachel. This unsettles him in ways he will not admit; what could he mean by, “Last time?”

And then there is the Woman – she always turns her head, in just that way, to look at her threatened secret. He knows she has done it before, though he has no tangible proof, and now she is doing it again.

And Moriarty. Truly there is nothing new under the sun. He instinctively knows what he must do. And he knows how much it will hurt – not him, but John. Who has always been loyal – and always will be.

It finally occurs to him that London is embedded in his soul, so that they must be a part of one another. London cannot exist without its Sherlock Holmes.  

He does not remember all the earlier times he was a part of London, but then again he does, in some indefinite way. And when this all ends, he will remember nothing again.

He has eliminated the impossible, and though it is improbable, this must be the truth: It will happen again, like it has happened before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2012 and then I appear to have immediately forgotten about it. I rediscovered it today while going through some files on my old laptop and, upon further reflection, decided I liked it well enough to post it. Happy reading!


End file.
